


Angel’s First Halloween

by magicgirlsara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel's First Halloween, First Time, Halloween, Holiday, I like the slow burn ok, Light Wing Kink, M/M, Realizing Feelings, Sex, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgirlsara/pseuds/magicgirlsara
Summary: Castiel learns what Halloween is and drags everyone into his excitement. In the process Dean learns something new about himself that Sam has known all along.





	1. Chapter 1

“You got a case?” Dean asks, mouth full of sandwich. He gestures to the computer screen that Cas and Sam have been hovering over excitedly.

“Mmm, no. Cas is learning about Halloween. He seems pretty into it,” Sam holds back a laugh.

“Did you know that Halloween is often believed to have originated from a Christianization of the Gaelic festival, Samhain, but there is no evidence proving such?” Castiel’s wide, glittering, eyes were brimming with excitement and curiosity. Dean could tell that he was genuinely invested in this whole Halloween thing.

Truth be told, Dean never had a real Halloween; not like kids are supposed to have anyway. Dad was always out hunting, preventing some local disaster. He and Sam were always left in some motel room, told not to leave, expected to obey. Dean always thought all the kids pretending to be ghosts and witches and demons were stupid anyway. They didn’t know that real evil was really out there, and their pathetic attempts to recreate it just for fun were idiotic, if not dangerous.

“I am unsure as to whether or not my father would have condoned a celebration of saints or souls, however the costumes seem rather appealing,” Cas said while scrolling through an article.

Sam side eyed him and laughed softly, “Uhm, Cas, people don’t typically do the whole costume thing _and_ celebrate saints or souls. Not in America, anyway. Kids dress up and go door-to-door and get free candy. Religious celebrations are slim to none these days.”

“Oh,” Cas seemed a little disappointed, “Then can we dress up and ask for candy?” he inquired innocently.

Both Sam and Dean shared a look and laughed.

Dean answered him, “No, bud, I think we’re a little too old to be doin’ that. We can’t really give out candy either, seeing as people can’t really come to the door of the bunker.” He was thinking out loud now, “I guess we could go to that little downtown area and people watch or something.”

“They have a little haunted house thing and carnival games right in front of City Hall over on Main street,” Sam supplied, “We can head over to that so Cas can get the full Halloween experience.”

Dean made an apprehensive face. He opened his mouth to say he didn’t think it was such a great idea, what with cases popping up left and right around Halloween, but one look at Cas’s hopeful face and his resolve crumbled. He rolled his eyes, “Fine, yeah, I guess, but I’m not dressing up.”

Cas’s face lit up like the Fourth of July. Dean quickly turned around and shoved his sandwich in his mouth to hide the smile that slowly spread across his face.

“You guys can do that if you want,” he said through a mouthful, “I ain’t doin’ it,” he walked away waving his sandwich-filled hand aggressively, dismissing the idea once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

“I bought you these, Dean. For tomorrow,” Cas proudly held up a headband with red devil horns attached to it. The smile that was ripped across his face was too good a sight to crush.

“Uh, thanks, buddy. It, uh, it’ll look real good,” Dean responded carefully.

“I got these,” from a bag, Cas pulled out a white pair of feathery wings. They were lush and large, with flecks of gold, “They do not look like my real wings at all, but they are very soft,” he ran his hand gently over them as if they were delicate and alive, deserving of his affections. “I also got a halo, Sam told me that an angel costume wouldn’t be complete without one.”

“Yeah, that’s true, Cas. It’ll,” Dean cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, “It’s gonna look real good on you.” He wasn’t sure why he said that. Real good on you, what was he thinking?

Castiel’s innocent excitement could only be described as endearing. Dean didn’t have the heart to remind Cas that he didn’t want to dress up. Or that he thought it was stupid. Besides, when Cas did it, it almost seemed fun.

Sam walked into the kitchen where both Dean and Cas were silently smiling at each with a deep fondness. He felt like he had walked in on some sort of intimate moment between the two and almost backtracked out, but Cas caught sight of him.

“Dean likes the headgear I picked out for him, Sam. I told you he would wear it,” Cas’ earnest tone made Sam smile slyly before he could answer.

“Guess you were right, man. He would wear it if you picked the right one,” Sam chuckled under his breath.

Dean gave Sam a sharp look, quickly wiping the smile off his own face. Sam laughed to himself the entire time he put away the groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short!


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean woke up the morning of Halloween, he had almost forgotten he’d have to wear devil horns and play dumb carnival games until he walked in on Cas poking around his computer and mumbling to himself.

“Cas, what did I say about using my computer without asking?” Dean’s voice was stern and there was a little anger in it that Cas immediately recognized.

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I just wanted to check the weather for today,” Cas began, but Dean quickly cut him off.

“So, then next time use Sam’s computer. Or your phone. Hell, you can use the damn smart TV for that,” he was annoyed, that much was clear, but the look on Cas’ face stopped him from chewing him out any further. He looked disappointed, maybe even sad.

Dean wrapped his robe around him a little tighter, then sat opposite Cas, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a 34% chance of rain today,” Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes. His normally clear blue eyes were glossy; he looked like someone just kicked his puppy.

Dean half-smiled at him, a small laugh escaped his lips, “Cas, man, 34%, that’s nothing. Those things are almost always wrong anyway. I bet it won’t even sprinkle,” he winked at Cas, his trademark charismatic gesture.

At Dean’s unexpected optimism, Cas smiled. He seemed much more at ease as he put Dean’s laptop away. Dean went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee while Cas tidied up. He couldn’t stop smiling; his cheeks were starting to hurt.

_Maybe I should offer Cas a cup of coffee. I think we have enough sugar._

Cas hardly ever drank anything, but he occasionally enjoyed a cup of coffee with a lot of milk and a lot of sugar.

Dean turned around to find Cas was standing right behind him. Dean jumped back and raised his fist, caught off guard, and almost punched Cas.

“Jesus Christ, Cas! What are you doing?! I could’ve punched your time card, man!” he exclaimed loudly.

Cas barely flinched at the sight of Dean’s hand. He smiled lightly and said, “Dean, I’ve told you before, my vessel can take a lot more than one punch from you or any other man,” his serene smile irritated Dean to no end, “I was only waiting to ask you for a cup of coffee.”

Cas didn’t move away from Dean. He stood, waiting for an answer, dangerously close to him.

“I – I was going to bring you one, but, uh, here you go,” he handed Cas his own cup, it barely fit between them.

Cas reached out to grab it, his fingertips grazed Dean’s. It was like an electric shock went through them both. The feeling spread from their fingertips, up their arms, and to the rest of the body. Dean pulled his hand back quickly.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiled appreciatively.

“Yeah, you’re, uh, you’re welcome,” Dean couldn’t hold his gaze. He looked at the ceiling, then the ground, then the refrigerator.

“Is something wrong, Dean?”

“No, no, I just, why are you standing so close to me, Cas?”

“I was not aware that this was too close.”

“Yeah, I mean, as far as dudes go, they don’t really stand this close,” Dean waved a small gesture in between the two of them.

“I apologize,” the angel took a small step back.

“It’s still a little too close,” Dean put his hands on Cas’ chest and light pushed him back. Immediately, he regretted the decision. His chest felt amazing. He wanted to run his hands all over it. He left his hands there, until Cas looked up at him confusedly.

“Dudes touch each other’s chest when they stand this close?” Cas reached out and put both his hands on Dean’s chest.

“No, I mean, I guess some dudes do, but not all dudes, not me, I mean,” he was panicking now.

Without another word, he sidestepped Cas and went to the cabinet for another mug. Cas’ hands slid slowly from Dean’s chest, grazing every inch of it, delicately flicking one of Dean’s nipples in the process. Dean bit his lower lip at the sensation, and gave Cas a dodgy look. He couldn’t maintain the eye contact, though, and buried himself in pouring a cup of coffee.

He drank his coffee black, so there wasn’t much left to do, though. Before he could muster up the courage to turn around and see if Cas was still behind him, he heard Sam come in.

“Do we still have any juice?” he sleepily yawned out.

Dean coughed uncomfortably, “Yeah, there’s plenty.”

He was looking at the floor, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that Cas had since migrated to a seat at the table. In attempt to normalize the vibe in the room (and within himself) he took a seat opposite him at the table. Cas was looking at his phone, probably at the weather. Dean smiled at the thought.

“The weather will be fine, Cas, stop worrying about it.”

“Actually, I was looking at costume ideas for a devil,” Cas replied without looking away from his phone.

Dean choked on his sip of coffee, “Wh--Why are you doin’ that?”

“I thought you could use something else for your costume tonight.”

“I think the headband is fine,” there was a warning tone in his voice.

“What about a pitchfork? Or a tail?” Cas held his phone in Dean’s face.

Dean lightly pushed the phone down so he could see Cas’ face over it, “A tail? Really? Hard pass.”

“But this website says those are the perfect accessories, along with thigh-high red boots to complete the look,” this time Dean really looked at the photo on the screen. It was of a young brunette in red plastic horns, a red pleather dress, fishnet stockings, and thigh-high red boots. She was wearing the aforementioned tail and carrying a small pitchfork.

“Cas, this is a costume for women!” Dean retorted, a horrified look on his face.

“I didn’t think it really mattered. Lucifer has been in many vessels, none of which made him any less himself.”

Dean sighed, “I’ll do the pitchfork, but no tail. End of discussion.”

Cas smiled warmly and wiggled a little in his seat, satisfied with the response. Sam laughed under his breath as he left the room, juice and toast in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas had been ready for an hour and had finally talked Sam into putting on his cape and fangs. He was in the bathroom working out the fake blood, per Cas’ request. He eyed Dean as he sat on the couch, beer in hand, TV on the eighth episode of Ancient Aliens that he’d seen today.

“Dean, you should get ready, it’s almost time to go,” his white feathery wings shook and glimmered as they bounced lightly on his back.

Dean rolled his eyes, “We’re not leaving for another 30 minutes, I just have to put a headband on, I think I’m good.”

The flecks of gold in Cas’ wings kept catching the light and he couldn’t stop staring. Dean wondered what his real wings looked like. If they were as soft as the fake ones he had on tonight, if they glimmered in the light. He thought about touching them, the smooth slickness of each feather, touching where they connected to Cas’ back, that smooth curvature to Cas’s back muscles. He felt his pants get a little tight. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Without warning, Cas walked over and swiftly pulled him by his arm, out of his seat, and started to walk him to his room.

“Cas! What the hell?!” he wrestled his arm away and looked incredulously at his aggressor.

“I don’t want to be late, Dean. I’ll help you get ready, it’ll go faster this way.”

They both walked into Dean’s room and Cas went straight to his dresser.

“What are you doing now?” Dean was mildly annoyed, but he grabbed the horns off his nightstand anyway.

“You need something red. Do you have any red shirts?” He was shifting things around quickly.

“Uh, probably? I’m not really sure.”

Cas walked over to the closet and threw it open, “This should be ok, I think,” he held up a red plaid shirt triumphantly.

“Alright, but no red pleather, ok?” Dean took the shirt from Cas and slid it off the hanger. He reached to his back and pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head. He was suddenly very aware that he was shirtless with Cas, alone, in his room. He looked around awkwardly as Cas took a seat on the bed and watched. He seemed to be admiring Dean’s body, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was a hunger there that Dean had never seen from Cas.

_No, that’s ridiculous. He's just excited about Halloween._

Dean put the shirt on but before he could button it Cas walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a plain white t-shirt.

“You should put one of these on underneath, the weather report said it would be in the 40’s,” he held the shirt out to him.

Dean cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah,” he reached for the t-shirt and accidentally grazed Cas’ fingers. There was that electricity again. He hesitated this time, not moving away like he did earlier. Cas just stood there, letting him touch his fingertips. Their eyes locked this time, both men seemed to be getting lost in the moment. The click of the heater came on and snapped Dean out of it. He took the shirt, and put it on, not daring to look at Cas.

“Dean?” Cas leaned toward him, trying to catch his eye.

“Uh, yeah, buddy?” Dean was focusing on buttoning his shirt, harder than he should have been if he was being honest with himself.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, no, yeah, I’m just not used to dressing up for Halloween. We never really did this whole thing when we were kids, ya know? Just feels a little weird.”

“I thought you said all normal American children dressed up and begged for candy on Halloween?”

“They do, we just… weren’t normal. Dad was always hunting, we were told it wasn’t safe out. If I took Sammy out he woulda beat the crap outta me. Plus, you can’t really go trick-or-treating at a motel,” he laughed self-deprecatingly. Again, he couldn’t look Cas in the eye, this time it wasn’t about the electricity between them, though.

“Maybe you can get some candy tonight, then? Down at City Hall?”

Cas was staring at him in the most hopeful way. Dean could never find the nerve to correct him.

“Yeah, maybe, buddy,” Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder and gripped him lightly.

His hand grazed Cas’s fake wings in the process. The thoughts he was having about them earlier all came flooding back. His face was flushed when Cas caught his eye. They were staring into each other’s eyes, waiting for a hint of what to do next. Dean wasn’t sure why he did it, but he took a step closer to Cas. And Cas reciprocated. They were closer than they were this morning, when Dean had put his hands on Cas’ chest. Again, the memories of earlier made Dean blush an even deeper shade of red. This time, Cas put his hand on Dean’s chest.

“Your heart beat is very fast, Dean, are you sure you’re ok?”

“I… I’m good,” Dean managed to choke out. Cas was leaning into him; there was barely enough space for his hand in between both of their bodies. Dean licked his lips, a nervous reflex, and allowed his mouth to fall slack once Cas’ hand climbed up his neck. His fingertips were gracing his jawline, gently tickling his scruff. Dean couldn’t wait anymore, the anticipation was building, somewhere inside him a wave was ready to crash. He leaned forward to press his mouth to Cas’ and –

“Cas? What’d you want me to do with this blood?” Sam was coming down the hallway.

The two men pulled apart, both blushing furiously. Cas darted out of the room and caught Sam halfway to Dean’s door. Dean could hear Cas tell him that he needed fang marks on his neck, something else he undoubtedly read online.

Dean grabbed his wallet, phone, baby’s keys, and the horned headband. As he placed it on his head, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

“You look like an idiot,” he scoffed at himself. He thought of the moment he just had with Cas and saw his cheeks flame up, “You _are_ an idiot.”


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was still setting when they drove through Main Street. Sellers booths were set up lining the street and the shop doors were all open. The American Legion had a town potluck going on inside and there was a small Ferris wheel surrounded by carnival games in a big grassy area. Kids were running all over, carrying pillow cases and plastic pumpkins, clearly hopped up on candy already. They had strung large bulbs up and down each side of the street, and Dean felt that fuzzy feeling inside, thinking back over all the different cities they visited, watching families and normal people going about their normal lives. Maybe Cas was on to something, coming out here for the holiday.

They parked Baby on an adjacent street and began walking toward the carnival games. Dean stole a glance at Cas half expecting him to give him a knowing look because of their earlier interaction but Cas was too entranced by the goings on of the town. He was smiling at the kids and looking in awe of their costumes. He kept fingering the trinkets for sale at each booth. Older, stern-looking, women with glasses on ropes stared daggers at him.

Dean leaned over his shoulder at one booth with a particularly harsh looking woman, “Cas, bud, be careful when you touch things, ok. Some of these things are pretty delicate.”

Cas made a noise of acknowledgment, but didn’t say anything. Though, he kept his hands clasped behind his back after that. Sam picked up funny looking wooden sculptures at a booth a little further down when the man running it wasn’t looking and pointed enthusiastically at them and then at Dean. He gave a goofy thumbs-up at a sasquatch-looking one. The old man turned around when he was putting it back on the table and he grunted.

“You think that’s funny, boy? Sasquatch is funny to, ya, huh?” the old man pointed a shaky finger in his face from across the small table of wooden carvings.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. He swallowed hard and said, “N—no, sir.” He awkwardly looked around and took a large step backward and slinked away. Dean cackled from a distance.

Cas picked up a homemade picture frame. It lied horizontal and the wood was crude and light. There was a tiny set of three pumpkins in the lower right hand corner. There were green vines curled along the edges of the frame.

“Excuse me, how much is this?” Cas was asking a woman with blonde hair, wearing a knit vest that had tiny ghosts all over it. It was so tacky that school teachers would have been jealous of it.

“Five dollars, sweetheart, you interested?” she had a slight accent when she talked. Her Midwest-style of elongating vowels was so subtle. She put her hand on her hip and waited for an answer.

“Yes, yes I think it’ll work quite well,” Cas eventually responded. He was studying the frame like it was the first frame that he’d ever seen in his entire life. He took out a cheap vinyl wallet Dean had found him in a gas station. Suddenly Dean was worried he didn’t have any cash. The last thing he gave him was a credit card.

“I got it Cas,” Dean took out his own wallet and pulled out a five.

“Are you sure? I could pay you back when we get back home,” Cas supplied.

Dean stopped and smiled at him. He called the bunker “home”. It might not have been very home-y, with its sterile walls and group showers, but it was their home. Him, Sammy, and Cas.

“Thank you, honey… Do you need a bag?” the woman hesitated awkwardly, she was clearly aware of the moment that just passed between the two men in front of her. Cas reached for the bag and she gave them both a look that made Dean uncomfortable. The kind of look that says _I disapprove of the way you live your life. I don’t like having to interact with you._

Cas didn’t seem to notice, though. He was too busy admiring his new frame. Dean steered him away as he gave the woman a stern look. He wasn’t sure what else he could do. Not without making a scene, anyway.

“Let’s play a game,” Cas was already walking over to the grassy area with the games.

“Sure, yeah,” Dean scratched the nape of his neck, and ran his hand through his hair. He was feeling uncomfortable here, all of a sudden. And not because Halloween traditions were stupid to him, but because he had never experienced a look like the one that woman gave him.

By the time Dean was able to focus on what they were doing Cas was already bouncing ping pong balls off glass fishbowls. He was terrible, verging on awful. When he went to hand the man at the booth another dollar Dean felt a responsibility to show him how it was really done.

“Cas, bud, I got this one,” Dean’s hand was outstretched with a dollar. The man at the booth took it and handed him two balls. He leaned back on his left heel, knees bent, his right leg up for balance as he faded backward. He shot overhand, tossing it lightly with a slight flick of his wrist. The ball went right into the center bowl.

He made a slightly surprised face; the left side of his mouth pushed down in a smug half smile, he nodded his head with his eyebrows practically up into his hairline. Cas looked at him incredulously, mouth agape.

“You must play carnival games quite often,” was all he could say.

Dean, stiff-legged, backed up and gave one shake of his head, “Nah, just natural talent. Some people are just good at stuff like tha—,“ he tripped on an upturned chunk of grass and stumbled backward. He threw his arms out to catch his balance. His butt was out and he looked like he was trying to sit in midair. The man at the booth rubbed a hand across his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Cas rushed forward and grabbed Dean’s right forearm in an attempt to catch him, “Dean! Are you alright?”

He stood upright and rolled his shoulders back, “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You won a fish,” the man at the booth said gruffly, he had a sly smile on his face, like he knew something they didn't.

“We won a what?” Dean pulled his head back in confusion, hoping he heard wrong.

“A fish. You won one. You make it into a bowl and you win one. Which one do you want?” The man thumbed in the direction of the bowls.

It was dark out by now but when Dean leaned over the thin wooden barrier at the front of the booth he saw that there were small goldfish swimming in each of the glass bowls.

“Oh, uh…,” he scratched the back of his head and scrunched up his mouth. What would they do with a goldfish? They were hardly ever home.

“I like that one,” Cas was leaning over the barrier next to him, “In the front, in the middle. It has white spots and big fins.”

The man grunted something that sounded affirmative, grabbed a small blue net and plastic bag filled with water, and carelessly threw the fish into the bag.

“Here ya go, son,” he thrusted the bag toward Cas.

“Thank you,” there was so much enthusiasm in Cas’ voice Dean couldn’t help but beam back at him. He won him a fish and Cas couldn’t be happier about it.

He immediately started fussing over it. He kept holding the bag close to his face and staring at the fish. He was trying to decide between holding it from the top or the base when Dean spotted Sam walking toward them.

“You won a fish?” now it was Sam’s turn for his eyebrows to disappear. His lips were pulled back into a tight smile and he seemed somewhere between amused and concerned.

“Yeah, I guess Cas can keep it in his room,” Dean said while smiling at Cas.

“What about when we leave? Who’s gonna feed it?” Sam definitely seemed unsure.

“I’ll just pop back and take care of it,” Cas responded so quickly they could both tell he was too excited about the whole concept of keeping a fish in his room, “Do you think it’s too cold out here for him? I think it is. He looks cold. Doesn’t he look cold?” he pushed the bag into Dean’s face.

“Uh, a little?” Dean guessed.

“Maybe we should get him home?” suggested Sam.

“That sounds like a good idea, but we did not get any Halloween candy yet,” Cas replied, barely looking away from his new pet.

Sam held up a large paper bag with the top scrunched down, “Got it!” he smiled broadly and wiggled his eyebrows.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas was fussing over the little plastic aquarium, sprinkling flakes over the open lid. They had drove out to a Walmart for an aquarium and food but ended up getting gravel, a small plastic plant, a net, and a ph balance kit.

“He’s pretty small, Cas, I don’t think he needs too much food,” Dean side-eyed him.

“I’m just unsure as to when the last time he was fed was,” he was staring at the little fish, watching him nip at the smashed up flakes.

Dean threw himself, hands behind his head, back onto the bed. He sighed audibly and shook his head. He couldn’t believe he actually won Cas something. Cas sat on his right and stared at him.

Dean looked over at him, “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yes, very much so,” he paused and looked at his hands, “I feel like we should talk about what transpired between us earlier.”

Dean sat up slowly and looked to his left, as far away from Cas as possible.

“I don’t really know what to say, man. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—I shouldn’t have overstepped my boundaries like that,” Dean was staring at the ground now.

“Dean,” Cas began but couldn’t seem to find the words he was looking for.

“No, it’s alright, Cas. You don’t need to say anything,” he still couldn’t look at him.

“No, Dean, I wanted to kiss you,” again, he paused, this time waiting for a reaction, “Is that ok?”

“Yeah, no, I mean, yeah, it’s ok,” he was stumbling on his words, “I just wasn’t sure that we were on the same page, you know?”

“What page?”

“It’s an expression, Cas, I just meant I wasn’t sure you wanted to kiss me, too.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first pulled you from hell.”

Dean looked up, surprised by this admission. He stared into Cas’ eyes, mouth open, unsure that what he just heard was real.

“Cas, I… are you serious?”

“Yes, Dean, why would I joke about that?” Cas titled his head to the side.

Suddenly all of the feelings that Dean had been ignoring, all the tiny moments he had with Cas, they meant something different. They were, suddenly, all very real.

He couldn’t stop smiling now, “Do you wanna kiss me now?” he asked, almost mischievously.

“Yes, I’d like that very much,” that hungry look in Cas’ eyes was back.

Dean put his hand behind him and leaned toward Cas. He tilted his head and moved his body with every intention of joining it with Cas’ but he didn’t have to move any further; Cas rushed forward and paused just before their lips touched. Their bottom lips grazed each other lightly and there was a pull that passed between them. It was the undeniable tugging from their very cores that often occurred when they touched.

Dean closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttered as he let himself lean forward, and then they were kissing. Their lips melting together like they were missing from one another their entire lives. It was as though their bodies belonged together all along and both Dean and Cas were reveling in every moment of it.

Dean was the first to reach out as he put his hand to Cas’ cheek. He lightly thumbed the scruff at his jawline; feeling the roughness stirred something within him. Their kisses were becoming more and more urgent now. Cas was tugging at Dean’s shirt, trying to bring him closer. His other hand was gripping Dean’s side, almost clawing at his back. Cas was rising up off the bed in attempt to move his leg out of the way and it pushed him up above Dean and away from his lips for just a second. But the second was too much for Dean, and he quickly pulled Cas’ mouth back to his with both hands wrapped around his face. His mouth puckered upward, waiting for that connection again.

Cas let out a small noise, somewhere between a moan and a whine, and toppled Dean over. He was on top of him now, his legs moved to straddle him, and he put a hand on the other’s chest to stabilize himself. It was Dean who moaned next, right into Cas’ mouth as he bucked his hips upward. He was dying to feel the friction of their bulges together. Yearning for that rough sensation from Cas.

As if he could read his mind, Cas rubbed his dick through his pants on Dean’s and both men moaned into each other. Both of them could have rubbed themselves raw for all they cared; the sensation was like nothing they’d ever felt before.

Dean was getting frustrated not being able to touch him. He wanted his skin to touch his; his chest to touch Cas’, his hips to graze his, his cock to be pressed up against his. At the thought of it he frantically started to unbutton Cas’ pants. He was looking down, finding the button, when he realized Cas was hovering above him, staring at him.

He paused, looking up into his eyes, “What? Cas, are you ok?” he was suddenly concerned that he was taking things too far, that maybe Cas didn’t want this the way he did.

_Did he only want to kiss?_

_Fuck, maybe this is too much, too soon?_

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Cas was smiling at him, tiny crinkles in the corner of his eyes, “I’m fine, Dean. Better than fine. You look very good from this angle,” he smiled tighter and his clear blue eyes glistened.

Dean felt his stomach flip flop inside him. He tried to choke out a word; something, anything, but nothing came. He was enamored with this beautiful angel in front of him. His eyes, his smile, his curiosity, and his enthusiasm for new experiences. Every aspect of Cas was endearing.

Cas pulled his shirt over his head and threw it off the side of the bed. He leaned down and slipped his hand over Dean’s cheek, cupping it softly. He kissed him with intensity, like he never wanted to stop.

Their impassioned mouths were exploring quickly. Cas’ was on Dean’s neck, and he was softly nipping at him. Dean threw his head back and winced, he never knew he wanted this from Cas but the sensation was amazing; he bit his lip in anticipation for the next bite. Instead, Cas, began to sloppily kiss Dean down his chest, only stopping to flick one of his nipples with his tongue. Dean squirmed underneath him and their bulges rubbed a little harder together. Without anticipation, a moan escaped his lips and he clapped his hand over his mouth. He rarely let himself react that way, and people rarely had him moaning before they even touched his dick. Something about this angel was different, and he couldn’t stop it.

Cas, realizing the effect it had on Dean, stopped to lightly bite his nipple. At first, he was gentle, then, a little sharper, and eventually he was sucking his whole nipple and tonguing what was already in his mouth. It was driving Dean wild, clearly, as he was thrusting his body upward at Cas, and bucking his hips toward Cas’.

Cas reached down and cupped Dean’s bulge as Dean’s mouth flew open in a silent moan and his eyes flew open at the ceiling.

He reached down and unbuttoned his own pants this time and Cas slipped Dean’s stiff cock through his boxers. He grabbed for the base right away, gripping it tightly. Again, a little moan escaped Dean’s mouth and this time he clamped both his hands over his mouth.

Cas looked up at him, “Don’t cover your mouth, I like when you make noise.”

Dean’s hands slid from his face and down to the sheets underneath him. He gripped them in anticipation for Cas’ next move.

Cas released his grip a little, and slowly twisted his thumb and forefinger in a circular motion up Dean’s length. He responded by tensing at first, and as Cas’s fingers came back down, he let his muscles go and his body melted into the bed. He threw his head back again and bit down on his lower lip.

Cas saw what it was doing to him and couldn’t stop himself; he kept up the motion as slow as possible, teasing Dean relentlessly. Soon, Dean was aggressively pushing himself into Cas’ hand, fighting to feel more from him.

“Cas! Come on! Do it faster!” he breathlessly demanded.

Cas stopped and pulled his own dick out of his previously unbuttoned pants. He pushed it up against Dean’s and wrapped his hand around both of them, best he could. Rubbing up and down the length of the two of them together, he pushed his body into Dean’s, rubbing them together enthusiastically.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, don’t stop doing that,” Dean said when Cas paused to adjust himself.

Dean put his hands around Cas’ and roughly moved them up and down. The faster Dean got, the more hunched over Cas was. He was pressing his forehead into Dean’s chest, one arm above Dean’s shoulder on the bed in an attempt to leave space for their rubbing. He was pushing himself into Dean, hard, feeling things he was sure he’d never felt before.

Dean rubbed his thumbs over both of their heads and both men roughly moaned into one another.

They were writhing on one another, gasping for air like they couldn’t breathe, but they couldn’t care less if they ever took a breath again. They came together shuddering into each other, stomachs and chests spattered, sticky with satisfaction. Cas collapsed onto Dean, and slid off him onto the bed.

Dean rolled to face him and pushed his forehead into Cas’ hair. He let his lower lip drag across his head, the best version of a kiss he could offer in his exhaustion and ecstasy. Cas moved his head upward and Dean’s scruff scraped his forehead and nose; he wrinkled it in response and nipped at his neck.

“Hey, hey, no hickies, we’re not a couple a kids,” Dean pulled his neck away, but not his body.

“Well, I think it might be a little late for that,” Cas tried not to smile.

He rolled away and gasped while Dean felt his neck, “Dean! Your pitchfork, we forgot it!” he picked the small pitchfork up off the ground from in between the bed and the nightstand.

“That’s ok, Cas, I think I’m pretty devilish without it,” Dean’s pathetic attempt at a joke fell flat with Cas who only gave him a confused face, “Never mind.”

He pulled the sheet Cas had become entangled in toward him and Cas came flying back at him, lips first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing fic with a few chapters. I'll be uploading one chapter at a time every few days. Don't currently have a set schedule though. (However, it's not done so bear with me as I go through finals and end of the quarter commitments and SFcon.)


End file.
